¿RECUERDAS NUESTRO PRIMER VALENTÍN?
by A la luz de la luna
Summary: ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer Valentín? es la tierna historia de un muy memorable Día de San Valentín de Edward y Bella, que les cambiará la vida para siempre. SAN VALENTÍN CONTEST / OS-AU-AH-Lemmon


**¿RECUERDAS NUESTRO PRIMER VALENTÍN?**

Ella caminaba sola por los senderos del Central Park. La nieve caía sobre su cabeza, bañando el suelo al tocarlo y su gorro de lana. Las manos enguantadas dentro de los bolsillos de su campera, las botas altas marcando su huella y los ojos fijos en su destino, _él_. A menos de veinte metros de distancia, alto e imponentemente atractivo, la esperaba. Cuando estuvo cerca, le tendió su brazo, para que ella lo rodease con el suyo. Juntos, comenzaron a caminar por el parque, sin rumbo fijo, deleitándose de la vista de la iluminada noche del parque y de los edificios de Nueva York. En silencio, se sentaron en uno de los bancos, observando el lago.

-Te extrañé –rompió su mutismo Edward.

-Yo también –respondió Bella con una sonrisa.

Tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus enfundadas manos y le besó suavemente. Luego recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Ya no soportaba estar lejos de ti. No quería que este día tan especial estuviéramos separados, por eso adelanté mi regreso.

-Suerte que lo hiciste –suspiró contra ella su cuello, besándole allí mismo-. Feliz aniversario –añadió.

-Feliz aniversario para ti también, cariño.

-¿Sabes una cosa? Siempre me ha gustado que nuestra fecha especial caiga en la misma que la de San Valentín, lo hace muy romántico.

-Lo sé, yo pienso lo mismo –coincidió el joven-. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer Valentín? Éramos tan pequeños...

**FLASH BACK**

_Una niña correteaba por un jardín, riendo mientras era perseguida por un varoncito de su misma edad._

_-¡No me atraparás, Eddie! –gritó ella socarrona._

_-¡Ya lo verás! –contestó él._

_La muchachita era más rápida, pero, por estar mirando hacia atrás, terminó resbalando y cayendo sobre un charco de barro. Edward, con la preocupación pintada en el semblante, se apresuró a llegar hasta ella._

_-Bella, ¿estás bien? –le preguntó- ¿Te has hecho daño?_

_-No, estoy bien, gracias –tomó la mano que el chico le ofrecía y, con una sonrisa maligna, le jaló haciéndole caer también._

_El resultado de eso fue que ambos comenzaran una guerra de lodo y risas, hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de ellos. Entonces se pusieron en pie y regresaron a la gran mansión de los Cullen. Iban de la mano, callados y hasta algo avergonzados. Finalmente, Edward frenó en medio del camino y se enfrentó a la pequeña._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Eddie? –consultó ella intrigada por lo que acababa de hacer su amigo._

_-Esto, Bella, yo... me preguntaba siii... –estiró la palabra al máximo- Si quisieras... quisieraaas- tomó aire antes de continuar- Isabella Marie Swan, ¿quisieras ser mi Valentín?_

_-¡Oh, Eddie! ¡Creí que nunca lo pedirías! –exclamó ella emocionada- ¡Claro que quiero!_

_Dicho esto, un muy sonriente niño de ocho años, se inclinó levemente para besar a su amada Bella, sellando un pacto de amor eterno, que realmente se cumpliría a lo largo de sus vidas..._

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-No puedo creer que llevemos juntos tanto tiempo –observó ella.

-Lo sé, quince años es mucho, ¿verdad?

-Más de la mitad de mi vida –afirmó la joven.

-Por eso mismo, amor... –repentinamente Edward, tan nervioso como ya una vez lo hubo estado en ese mismo día, se levantó del banco y arrodilló a los pies de Bella- Isabella Marie Swan, nos conocemos de toda la existencia y te he amado desde siempre. No puedo imaginarme sin ti, eres mi razón para estar vivo. No soy más que un estúpido león, enamorado de la tierna oveja. Mi corazón es tuyo, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? –tomó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro del bolsillo derecho de su saco y la abrió. Descubriendo un bellísimo anillo de plata, con un gran diamante en el centro.

-Sí, sí, claro que sí –contestó ella llorando-. Eres lo más importante que tengo, te amo –finalizó.

Edward colocó el aro en el dedo anular de su amada y luego la besó apasionadamente. La cargó en el aire y comenzó a darle vueltas y vueltas, como en las películas. Justo pasaba por allí una anciana pareja que celebraba San Valentín y la señora comentó:

-Mira, Harry, tan jóvenes y tan enamorados. Me recuerda a nosotros.

-A mí también Sue, a mí también. Ojalá les vaya igual de bien que a nosotros –miró con cariño a su esposa y siguieron camino.

Edward y Bella, riendo por los comentarios, se encaminaron al departamento de éste, que quedaba enfrente del parque. De la mano subieron por el ascensor, mirándose embelezados como el primer día y, de la misma forma, entraron a su piso.

Con pasión, urgencia y deseo, se fundieron en un beso. El mismo fue subiendo de temperatura, al igual que sus protagonistas. Él abandonó los labios de la joven, para posar los suyos en su cuello, humedeciéndolo lentamente. Se quitaron los abrigos y Bella le arrancó la camisa, y pasó sus dedos a lo largo de su bien marcado pecho y su tentadora espalda. Edward hizo lo propio con la polera de ella, seguida por su brasier. Sus pechos turgentes quedaron al descubierto, maravillándolo. Sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a acariciar uno, mientras se llevaba el otro a la boca, arrancándole gemidos a la muchacha.

Cuando la urgencia fue más grande que ellos, se dejaron caer en medio de la alfombra y terminaron de desnudarse el uno al otro. Sus sexos se rozaban, el miembro de él erecto, el centro de ella húmedo y emanando calidez. Finalmente se unieron, concretando su amor una vez más. Edward se mantuvo quieto en su interior unos instantes, disfrutando de su tibieza, luego comenzó a moverse, embistiéndola cada vez más fuerte, tal como a Bella le gustaba.

Para no perder el equilibrio, Edward la tomó fuerte entre sus brazos y, sin separarse de ella, se trasladó hasta el sofá. Ahora Bella estaba encima de él, moviendo sus caderas en círculos, sujetándose de sus hombros para impulsarse. Sus senos saltaban arriba y abajo, siguiendo el ritmo de la joven, por lo que Edward los capturaba entre sus labios cada vez que le era posible, adorándolos. Los gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos llenaban la sala, haciéndose cada vez más altos, al tiempo que llegaban juntos al orgasmo.

-Te amo –susurró él contra su pecho, jadeante y sudoroso.

-Te amo –contestó ella del mismo modo.

**By *Ayee***

**Disclaimer**: los personajes de este fanfiction no me pertenecen y son creación de Stephenie Meyer, lo que sí me pertenece es la historia y su trama. Este fanfiction se ha hecho sin fin alguno excepto el divertirme.

* * *

**HOLA MIS AMORES, DE NUEVO YO :P**

**EN ESTA OCASIÓN LES DEJO ESTE TIERNO OS, QUE PARTICIPARÁ DEL "SAN VALENTÍN CONTEST" DEL SIGUIENTE BLOG: **.com/

**SI LES GUSTÓ, POR FAVOR PASEN POR ALLÍ Y VOTEN POR MÍ. LAS VOTACIONES ABREN EL SÁBADO 5 DE FEBRERO Y ESTARÁN DISPONIBLES HASTA EL JUEVES 10, DEL MISMO MES.**

**SALUDOS, SE LAS QUIERE**

**A LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**P.D.: DEJEN SUS RR, OPINIONES, SUGERENCIAS, ETC, PARA MÍ ESO ES LO MÁS IMPORTANTE :D  
**


End file.
